


Ride or Die

by Celia4, lostacat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia4/pseuds/Celia4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostacat/pseuds/lostacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t forget I drive a Lamborghini, rush is my only speed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Don’t forget I drive a Lamborghini, rush is my only speed.”

01  
　　“抱歉，我并不认识这位所谓的‘监护人’，律师先生。” 艾伦·耶格尔，一个普通十七岁大男孩的世界因为一场车祸而完全被打乱。  
　　“这是你父亲的遗愿，他生前写过一份特别说明，把你的监护权完完全全交给这位叫做利威尔的先生。”律师一脸公事公办的表情。  
　　“好吧，好吧。”艾伦把自己的刘海往脑门上撩，此刻他的大脑散热过度，已经完全跟不上事态发展的节奏。棕色的柔软发丝被推上去，又顽强地落到原来的位置。  
　　“至少给我点时间接受这些事情。”艾伦紧了紧自己的帆布鞋鞋带，背上自己的书包就往公司外面跑。夜已经深了，街道渐渐安静下来，行人骤减，只有汽车大灯偶尔闪过。

　　父亲的车就停在公司门口，一辆已经停产停售黑色的迈巴赫62，却没了那个开车的父亲，也没了坐在副驾驶座上对自己笑得温和的继母。  
　　艾伦翻了翻双肩书包，从里面掏出钥匙打开车门蹿到驾驶座上。他刚通过路考不久，那贴着大头照的张塑料卡还带着点年轻的热度。这个大学新人类拉过安全带，发动引擎，踩下油门，眼下他急需速度来排解那低落到极点的心情。  
　　他把车窗摇开，让夜里的冷风灌进车厢，意识变得陡然清醒起来。  
　　他需要清醒——提醒自己一切都并非噩梦，他还需要好好活下去。  
　　耶格尔家的房子在郊外，要绕过一个山脚。  
　　深夜也能堵车。艾伦感慨着自己的运气，打闪无效后又按了按自己的喇叭，却发现前面并排停着的几辆车没做出任何反应，一下子就火气上涌，准备下车去看看前面究竟发生了什么。  
　　出人意料的是，平日里没有什么人的山脚下此刻却是沸反盈天，汽车音箱所外放的音乐声，起哄声，鼓掌声，口哨声一样不少，仔细听还有引擎发动的声音，聚集在此处的男人女人们手里挥舞着头巾、铁管或者树枝，站在道路的两旁，被白色粉笔粗劣地画了一条线的起点处，两台机车的引擎不满地吼叫着，等待着破旧旗帜的挥动。  
　　这大概是最近报纸上常常报道的地下势力的非法集会，拙劣的赛车比试。艾伦这样想着，腿却再也挪不开，糟糕的场地，糟糕的观众，糟糕的机车装备，好像此刻都不影响他的目光被左边那台机车的男人所深深吸引。那人和身边一群打扮奇怪的人不同，黑色短发修剪得干净利落，五官在昏暗的路灯光下晦暗不明，只能分辨得出有凌厉的线条，大概是非常好看的。黑色衬衫包裹着他的身体，隐隐约约可以看得出肌肉的痕迹，袖子挽到手腕再上一点，露出一小截手臂和修长的手指。仔细打量便能发现他的手生得十分好看，握在机车把手处像一个手表或者是戒指的手部模特，而不是在隐秘处为黑帮比赛的影子车手。  
　　哈雷softtail在男人的胯下发出低沉的吼声，男人的气质却完全压过了那台可怜的机车——让它像个女人一样渴望被浓郁的雄性荷尔蒙征服。  
　　“比赛规则已经很清楚了。”站在一旁举着旗帜的男人手里拿着金黄的哨子，“把车开到山顶，再回来，速度快者优胜。”  
　　“Go！”裁判吹响了自己的哨子，挥舞了自己手中的那面黑白格小旗子。整个场面变得更加热烈起来，两辆机车不分先后地冲出起点线，朝着山上的终点飞驰而去。艾伦觉得自己的温度应该与油箱里正燃烧着的燃油无差，沸腾到极点，心几乎就随着机车向山顶前进。他的目光锁定在那个男人身上，即使在山上只有一个小而虚无的影子，艾伦还是能分辨出哪个是他。他的存在就像一个移动的光源，即使不说话，也注定受到万众瞩目。  
　　比赛持续了二十分钟，机车的引擎声又再次变得清晰起来，男人被双向夹击，慢了三个对手五个车身，却在最后一个发夹弯猛地提速反超三辆，直追领头的法拉利——重新回到直道上比拼。观众的欢呼几乎把赛场引爆，他们在等待着胜者的来到。只是在艾伦看来这场比赛已经失去了悬念，胜负已定，毫无疑问。只见还剩五十米处，男人把那辆红色重骑成功地甩在身后，洒脱地冲过终点线，一个九十度打转，稳稳地停下来。  
　　远处停着两辆高级轿车，一辆轿车的车窗被缓缓地放下来，一个公文包被递出来交到男人手里。  
　　“我们‘宪兵团’愿赌服输，只是下次你不会有这么好的运气。”公文包的主人让人带话出来，“挑人吧，在场的所有人你都可以挑。”  
　　获胜的男人拿下头盔，从机车上跳下来，接过公文包，没打开来看。环顾四周，那双宛如鹰隼狩猎般的眼睛停在了艾伦身上。  
　　“我从未没见过他。”男人终于在接近半个小时的沉默以后开了口，声音低沉，带着月光滑过湖面的优雅，同刚才那个还在赛道上生死时速的身影判若二人。  
　　“我只是路过。”艾伦这才发现自己在这个莫名其妙的非法集会上花了太多的时间，却没有丝毫的懊恼，眼睛直勾勾地盯着那个机车上的王者。  
　　“就你。”男人走过去，把自己的头盔往艾伦头上一套。艾伦只露出两个眼睛，被半推半就地上了男人的机车。  
　　“去你的住处，你指路。”男人再次发动，耳边的风开始呼啸，高速度下惯性作用太强烈，他只能用自己的双手紧紧箍住男人精壮的腰部。  
　　艾伦突然发现，他并不讨厌，不管是在深夜里迎风驰骋，还是那个莫名出现在他生活中的男人，这些在他过去的二十几年的生命里根本从未出现过的东西。  
　　他甚至没想过要抗拒他们的到来。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
　　十九岁的艾伦·耶格尔觉得自己大概是疯了，不然也是踩在癫狂的边际，大概过不多久他也会像那些老女人般为了一缕陌生香水而歇斯底里地哭喊。他的黑色迈巴赫正违规地斜靠在街道旁，塞满新教材的书包和ID堆满了后座。眼下发生的一切像场怪诞梦境，四周倒退的霓虹仿若光怪陆离。直到跨坐上那辆银哈雷他还没理解事情的因果和所以然。唯独衣兜里那早已没电的手机沉沉地颠了颠——丁点的重力感仿佛在提醒男孩此刻发生的一切，并非杜撰。  
　　童叟无欺，货真价实。  
　　无论是耳旁呼啸而过的风，身上猎猎作响的衣料，还是身前男人耳后那晒过日光的青草味，ck的中性香。  
　　以及一个钟头前那个发际线高得瞩目的金发男人的那袭话语，和苍白无力的一纸书信。  
　　都是让人沮丧的不争事实。  
　　倒不是因为他和父亲有多亲密，若要说，却是相反。那个叫做格里沙·耶格尔的老家伙有着和所有华尔街大亨般相似的恶俗品味及坏脾气。自然，也少不了用成打美钞换来的高级应召。而艾伦，不过是那些风流韵事后的一个无心瑕疵。  
　　他的母亲是个妙人儿，性格温婉长相甜蜜不说，更是知书达理解风情。当年也算是圈里数一数二的红人，和格里沙也本不过是场露水姻缘，却因此有了艾伦。有人劝她偷偷打掉，说即便这样了也愿意娶她。可身为母亲的天性完胜了对自身利害的打点，让她做了不明智的选择。拿着之前私攒的钱，在好心人的帮助下，这位曾经风靡一时的高级应召女郎便转身消失在茫茫人海。  
　　带着那个秘密杳无音讯，一走就是十五年。  
　　  
　　直到那名自称艾伦·耶格尔的少年敲响了耶格尔家的大门。  
　　说来讽刺，坐拥金山的格里沙在年岁近半百之时仍然膝下无子。正在他为此而愁眉惨淡地四处求医的档口，这个棕发碧眼漂亮男孩的出现简直像道曙光。无疑地，甚至连那些DNA匹配测试和亲子鉴定都显得繁琐和多余——他继承了他母亲的那份精致五官，还有那属于耶格尔家特有的瞳色，翠中泛金，澄澈而明亮，打动人心。  
　　认领的手续办得很快，换过耶格尔这个姓后得到的好处自然不少，可对于艾伦本人而言，不过是多了一个偶尔能共进晚餐的陌生人而已。也许圣诞时能收到贺卡，信用卡上也总会多一笔钱。但那张脸对他而言是如此生疏又熟悉，即便身上淌着那人一半的血，即便继承了这个让无数人垂涎的姓氏。艾伦还是艾伦，早上七点半起床洗漱、习惯晨跑，每天背十个拉丁文单词，喜欢风迎面吹拂的感觉。  
　　若说有什么遗憾——大概是，自有记忆起，他的人生轨迹似乎总和分离相关。  
　　一直在失去。想要的东西…从未拥有过。  
　　  
　　“喂，你家怎么走？”耳际的男低音将少年的思绪拉回。  
　　“不……不去。” 他把鼻子埋进男人的后衣领，闷闷地抗议。  
　　“啊？”  
　　“司机选音乐。乘客选地点——去你家。”  
　　“啧，还真麻烦。”隔着头盔看不见男人的表情，语气虽夹着明显的不愉快，却还是调了方向，驶向高速路的出口。  
　　母亲是个应召女郎、成年之际丧父、和陌生男子一道在洲际公路上超速狂飙。  
　　哪个断句来得更为荒诞？而哪个事实又看起来更不可理喻？  
　　艾伦不知道。此刻的他也不想知道。  
　　C'est La vie。  
　　——抛下所有，将命运交给风吧。  
　　  
　　黎明还未抵达，天空却一阵电闪雷鸣。  
　　距离男人的家还有一段距离，于是他们折中，去了休息站旁的motel。  
　　刚泊好车，就有豆大的水珠落在身上。刷卡取了钥匙，彻底无视去老板娘那笑嘻嘻的暧昧调情，男人拉着他进了房。关上门后就一脸嫌恶地开始褪衣服，留下句“自己打点干净”，便径自朝浴室走去。  
窗外是大雨滂沱，另一边是淅沥沥的水声。艾伦从衣柜里取出条毛巾随性地擦了擦头发，然后把除去帽衫，蹬掉了牛仔裤和那双限量版的川久保玲，换上松垮垮的浴衣。想了想，他留下了那条四角棉内裤，并没有脱去。  
男人洗澡的速度和他开车一样快，不稍片刻，男人便和水蒸气一道从浴室里走出来。这是艾伦第一次清楚地看见他的脸：眼睛不大、偏长，鼻梁高挺，轮廓分明。身材是不用说的好，肌肉线清晰，即便是锁骨和喉结（这些看似脆弱的地方）也充斥着男性的雄厚和力度——几乎是能上教科书的满分案例，当然，除去个头偏矮这点。  
　　“你是top还是bottom？”  
　　绿眸青年盯着用白毛巾擦水的男人使劲地看，心跳的节奏有点乱，和外头噪杂的雨声混在了一起。  
　　“哦？”  
　　“带我走的目的不就是这个么？”艾伦眨着眼，斜靠在床头，敞着腿坐姿随性，提问的时候还比出个十分不雅的手势。  
“还真有自觉啊——或者该说，十分自信？”  
大概是一眼便识穿了年轻人的故作老成。男人倒也不拆穿，却是饶有趣味地迎上对方的目光，“我开哈雷，还有一辆兰博基尼。你说呢？”  
“女人挑酒店。男人选体位。”

　　“我不是女人……”涉世尚浅的耶格尔被那露骨的性暗示弄得有点招架不住。  
　　“啊，是啊。我知道。”  
　　  
　　“不过你是我的战利品。小鬼。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　03  
　　亲吻来得比窗外的狂风骤雨更加急切。男人的嘴唇厚薄得当，还带着薄荷牙膏的味道，甜味少到无处捕捉，却又似乎无处不在。  
　　男人用刚刚关了灯的手拥抱住艾伦的身体，在黑暗中感官被无限放大，每一丝从男人身上散发出来的、成年人的热度，混合着皂角的清新气息，铺头盖脸地席卷了艾伦的全身，不可抗拒、无从闪躲，征服的意味昭然若揭。  
　　艾伦·耶格尔是个男人。不折不扣，毫无疑问。  
　　但他几乎要沉迷在距离自己不足半米，标注着同样性别的另一个家伙，他所赐予的威压之中。  
　　一周之前，如果有人告诉他，一周之后他会和一个陌生的地下车手在三十刀一晚的廉价床垫上做爱，他还是在下面的一方，他一定会觉得这个人大概病得不轻。  
　　他一直觉得自己是个笔笔直的直男，家里的财产足够让他流连在灯红酒绿之间，他喜欢那些姑娘，也渴望她们靠在他的背上扭动她们年轻柔软的腰肢。年长之后，他大概会找个温柔贤惠的妻子，做着自己曾经最讨厌的资本家，入住那些高耸入云的摩天大楼，卧居在某一间装潢过万的办公室里。操纵着那些不知名的走势曲线，习惯于尔虞我诈的虚情假意，然后一点一点忘记那些年少时飞驰的梦想。还有那青春年代里不顾一切的冲动。  
　　只是此刻，他亲自推翻了所有的一切假设，被一个连姓名都不曾知晓的年长男人压在身下。更糟糕的是，他居然还感觉不错。  
　　甚至有这么点甘之如饴。  
　　  
　　回过神来的时候，男人的嘴唇已经转移了阵地，撩开艾伦松松垮垮的浴袍领口，用犬齿轻轻啮噬着艾伦的锁骨，留下红色的印迹。这一举动成功地引起艾伦的战栗，效果拔群。男人随即将手伸进艾伦的浴袍下摆，扯掉那条半遮半露的平角内裤，直接摸上那根略显年轻的阴茎。  
　　不再需要再多的撩拨，甚至连调情都可以省略，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着要放纵——而他也确实做到——棉内裤被拉扯着蹭到脚踝，腹肌处一阵紧缩，现在那儿已经完完全全硬了。彻彻底底。  
　　眼前的这个成年人对他的吸引是致命的，更何况那双曾经用来握车把的好看的手指此刻正在细致地抚玩着他的下体，认真得像是在给刚刚出炉的马芬面包抹上被食用之前的最后一层黄油。  
　　这本该是多么违和的一件事情。他看得出这个不知名的男人有洁癖，从穿衣打扮到行为举止，可是如今却对着自己的…而做出如此超尺度的事。真是……  
　　  
　　太过色气。  
　　“可恶——嗯——！”意识到这点的瞬间，他忍不住地发出了呻吟，而身体，更是急不可耐地给出了最诚实的反馈。  
　　说到底二十出头的他也不过是一个没多少性经验的小鬼而已，毛没长齐，自控力更是弱得可怜。男人信手拈来的挑逗轻而易举便激得艾伦溃不成军。情欲来得很快，像浪潮一般席卷过他的全身。  
　　没有理智。没有痛苦。没有彷徨。  
　　只有出自本能的渴望和快感，让他不自觉地打开双腿，缠绕上男人的腰身。  
　　更多，更多。  
　　  
　　男人草草做了扩张，咬开避孕套包装的动作又狠又急。  
　　顶进去的时候有点困难，但当男人完全勃起的欲望撑开甬道完全进入的一瞬间，两人都仿佛如释重负一般松了口气。  
　　被进入的强烈的刺激艾伦射了当晚的第一次，闪电照亮了男人的脸，灰蓝色的眼睛竟然都是艾伦的影子。在那一瞬间他觉得有点不太好，这故事发生、进展得太像那些自己曾经偷偷观看的限制级影片，而眼下他觉得自己简直像那里头演技糟糕的女主角：眼角泛红，眼泪泫然欲坠，微微弓起自己的脊背来承受男人来自正面的进攻。  
　　男人一边抚摸着他的脊椎像安抚一只受惊的幼兽，一边又从下面毫不留情地进出，节奏掌握得却不疾不徐，看起来似乎游刃有余。艾伦感觉自己被完完全全捏在男人的手里，几乎要被源源不绝的快感逼疯。情动之巅时，他主动地吻上男人，沿着唇线细细研磨，然后要向里头探去。男人迎上他的挑衅，迅速用舌头勾过艾伦的，很快他们便纠缠到一起。分不清属于谁的津液从两人的嘴角流下来，弄得下巴泛湿，艾伦这才发现自己眼前的人余裕似乎也所剩无几。  
　　“操。”男人从喉咙的底部发出声音，他的欲望已经被男孩类似挑衅的索吻完全激发了。  
　　被彻底顶弄前列腺的艾伦喘得如同溺水，他们换了体位，艾伦被整个翻过来，秀气的五官埋在被子里，无法和男人交换亲吻让他略显急躁。艾伦知道此时自己的脸上会有怎样一副表情，因为欲望而酡红的麦色面颊，以及在高潮来临之前的，所有男人眼里都会有的片刻迷惘。   
　　  
　　窗外是雷鸣，一阵紧接一阵，还有树叶沙沙，玻璃的震动。所有的音效汇聚一堂，像礼炮般绽放的好不热烈。  
　　而他们在暴风雨的中心做爱、在接吻，湿漉漉地滚成一团。  
　　房间里回荡着肉体互相拍打的声音，床被摇得吱呀呀作响，天花板吊着的假水晶跟着猎猎作响的风声一道在晃，视野被灯火晕得模糊昏黄。肉体的交合让人忘记了所有的事情——好的，坏的，都见鬼去吧。哪怕是太阳陨落，地球毁灭。  
　　  
　　光线。雨声。喧闹。喘息。  
　　此刻他们属于彼此。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
　　艾伦忘记了他们那晚到底做了多少次，也忘记自己究竟射了多少次。次日清晨醒来的时候，身体被清洗得十分干净（里里外外都是），而枕边的位置已经空了，只剩下几个掉在地上的、盛有乳白色液体的避孕套在明晃晃的日光下毫不吝啬地彰显着存在感。  
　　他看见对面穿衣镜上反射出的自己——一头棕毛乱糟糟，吻痕从脖颈一路蜿蜒至腰间，有的地方甚至起了淤青。眼前的事实让艾伦觉得难以置信，可所有的证据都在指向同一个事实，不可避免的，不得不承认：  
　　他和一个陌生男人滚了床单，而且是好几回。他的阴茎从未那么硬过，那感觉很好。似乎只要稍作回想，一股食髓知味的酥麻感又像幼猫一般挠起他的心窝。脸上热度又升起了少许，赶忙甩甩脑袋，他企图转移视线来分散自己的注意力。  
　　衣服已经被烘干了，似乎还被好好地清洗过，恢复了它该有的干爽和整洁。昨晚付的房费足以让他留到十二点，而往后要怎么办？再说吧——反正除了股东会的那帮老鬼，没有人会在意自己不是么。索性再赖一会儿吧。艾伦将帽衫套在头上，又把牛仔裤的拉链拉好，盘着腿便坐在椅子上漫无目的翻起旅馆里附赠的杂志。  
　　  
　　“我买了早餐。三文治和百吉饼，你要哪个？”  
　　似乎是没料到对方还会回来，门被转开的时候绿眼青年惊得险些从椅子上蹦起，表情是诧异无比，却还含了一丝连本人都未察觉的惊喜。  
　　这家伙，竟然没走……大脑皮层耗费了一分钟才拼凑出这样的信息。  
　　“怎么，以为我要落跑？总该送你回去——作为对未成年尽责的义务。”褪去情欲的男人再度换回没有什么表情的扑克脸，弯腰把地上散落的杂志捡起。  
　　“咖啡没有了，不介意热茶？”  
　　艾伦接过对方递来的食物，热腾腾的白面包散发出诱人的香气，咬下培根时仍忍不住反驳一句“就快成年了”。  
　　男人倒也不理会，拆开了百吉饼的包装纸，坐在旁边自顾自地吃起来。  
　　一时间四下无声。  
　　  
　　实话而言，艾伦并不擅长应对眼前的情况。毕竟和男人睡是头一回，而和男人睡过后相安无事地共进早餐，更是足以登上头条的新鲜事。总不能指望让他谈笑风生地和对方聊聊天气，总不能来谈今天的道格拉斯指数吧？偷瞥了一眼皱着眉头阅读晨报的男人，艾伦在心中默默吐槽。捶了捶依旧有些发软的腰，年轻人咽下最后一口面包，又把杂志翻了开来。只一眼，他便扫到了一个曲线优雅的漆黑精灵，绿眸子直勾勾地盯着杂志的内页，还带着点发亮的意味。  
　　“哇，Reventon，酷。”  
　　“我说过我有一辆兰博基尼。”呷着热茶的声音有些暧昧和含糊。  
　　简简单单的一句陈述，听起来却像个邀请。  
　　吸取了昨天的教训青年知道，这穿着衬衣、道貌岸然的家伙十分擅长玩弄文字游戏。于是这次他难得没回嘴，只是故意“哗啦哗啦”地大声翻动起杂志。  
　　对方识趣地没有继续。不急不缓地看完新闻，品完最后一口速冲红茶，然后看了眼手表，说：“整理一下，该走了。”  
　　目光相碰又分开，似乎触及着一种让人措手不及的底线。艾伦脸上的温度却莫名其妙地升高几度，竟有些害羞。说到底，还是有什么在不由分说地改变着，叛逆晚期的男孩不会承认，步入社会的男人也不会承认，但它确确实实发生了，并且永远没有办法再被更改。  
　　  
　　他把他送到他们第一次见面的地点，那儿有个便利店。刚刹稳车艾伦便一跃而下，正打算头也不回地离开，却被男人喊住。  
　　“喂，小鬼。”  
　　男人取下头盔，将一个东西从口袋取出，然后抛了出去。  
　　“考虑下我的那个提议。地址写在你背上——油性笔。”  
　　“还有，棉内裤太傻了，至少换条紧身的吧。”  
　　言罢，油门一踩，男人的车头辙转了方向，朝着反向加速飞奔而去。  
　　  
　　昨晚的疯狂像出HBO的肥皂剧，可醒来后还是得交罚单，给车加油——生活还要继续，艾伦·耶格尔依旧得面对丧父的事实，还要去处理那一堆烂事情；而这个男人……大概自此往后将与自己形同陌路，再无瓜葛。  
　　  
　　无论是冲动。还是不愿承认的，那一点点心动。  
　　在这样想着，艾伦吹了个口哨，将车钥匙揣进裤袋里。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
　　“那么，之后的事就拜托了。签好名，记得周一去法庭登记。“  
　　“对了，他在UM（迈阿密大学）念艺术史。”  
　　他一条一条听完埃尔文的留言，然后给自己冲了杯蓝山，才将昨天的公文包取出来。  
　　翻开里头的文件时，利威尔不由得眉头一紧。看到耶格尔这六个字母他便料想到不会有什么好事发生，草草略过那些繁琐的书面话，他盯着那个龙飞凤舞的落款足足半分钟，努力将之与记忆中的字迹匹配，才确信眼前的东西并非什么搞错了日期的恶作剧，而是份货真价实的委托书。  
　　来自耶格尔集团的前任董事，格里沙。  
　　他和那位上流社会名士的关系不好不坏，鲜为人知，却足够长久。  
　　十七年前利威尔为格里沙的女人做了一套假身份，然后在布鲁克林用自己的名义买了房，将那位“贵妇人”周全地安顿下来后的隔日，他便买了张直飞迈阿密的机票，然后在这条街上住下，呆到如今。  
　　他本以为事情到此为止，当年欠的恩情也算还尽。  
　　只是，如今看来，那条深谋远虑的老狐狸并不这么认为。  
　　十七年后和耶格尔相关的麻烦再度敲开了他的家门，而这次来的不是女人，却是一个素未谋面、乳臭未干的小鬼。不，并非是素未谋面啊看起来——翻看到照片的瞬间，他以为是命运的又一场玩笑——那上头的主人翁，毛躁的棕发，眼神直接且清明，麦色肌肤，不正是二十四小时前还在和自己卷席缠绵的家伙么？  
　　真是活见鬼。干脆再来封信说他们是亲兄弟得了。  
　　利威尔咂咂嘴，不由得嘲讽起上帝的恶趣味。他甚至可以想象再相逢之时，对方将会是怎样一副表情：不甘地，生气，不遗余力地抗拒。性子难磨又顽劣。

　　果不其然。  
　　在校园里逮住艾伦·耶格尔的时候，那家伙瞪大了一双眼睛，像只炸毛的猫。  
“竟然还会乖乖来上课，还不赖。”  
　　“！”炸毛的小鬼二话不说即刻拉住西装革履的利威尔，一路跑到离教学楼很远的篮球场才松手，“你来这里干吗？我以为我们是……”  
　　“一夜情？而我深深迷恋上你的身体甚至不可自拔到全世界地找你？”  
　　“自我感觉也太良好了些？”  
　　“那，你来干吗？”他踢了踢地上的空罐子，样子像在赌气。  
　　“尽自己的法律义务，作为监护人。”  
　　“什么——”他不可置信地看着那个矮了自己半头有余的家伙，监护人…父亲…像是突然领悟过来般，他麦色的脸变得滚烫：一面是因为怒火，一面是出于自己曾和这个人有过肌肤之亲的事实。  
　　“不需要！我马上要成年了！”艾伦在气头上，话语喊出如同咆哮。  
　　“ID上显示你还差11个月份。”  
　　“你——”  
　　“我——”强制打断青年未脱口的话语，他不耐烦地下了判决，“叫利威尔，你父亲格里沙的旧友，现在是你——耶格尔二世（Yeager the junior）的监护人。”语气是不容置疑的果断，态度坚决。  
　　“哪里听不明白？不满的话和你老爸——或联邦宪法去吵。”他盯着他，把话说得很绝，“恕我不奉陪。”  
　　“Irrumator.①”那孩子忿恨地骂了一声，又踹了一脚易拉罐，这次用了两倍的力度。  
　　“哦，周末把家里的必需品清一清，周一我接你去法庭，顺便搬家。”  
　　“还有，念书那会我修过拉丁文。亦或者——你对那个有性趣？”  
　　临走前，那个男人还不忘留下一句讽刺。  
　　真是他妈的糟糕透了，错误的时间、错误的地点，还有错得不能再错的人。艾伦·耶格尔狠狠地把课本扔进自己的书包。如果他能够知道大昨晚载着自己跑过半个城市的男人会成为自己的监护人，他大概会抽那时候的自己一耳光，顺便回敬那个男人一下，讨回自己瞬间的心脏悸动。  
　　“走了，点名帮我喊到。”艾伦发了条短信给阿尔敏，从教室的后门溜出去。  
　　一只手把棒球帽的帽檐压低，他拉起单肩包就往校门外头走。一时冲动而翘课的大男孩脑子里并没有什么想法，便只好独自漫无目的地在街上闲逛了一会。路过便利店想买水的时候，伸进裤袋的手碰到了一个金属质感，掏出来才发现，是男人扔给自己的车钥匙。他盯着那个金色的logo发了会呆，赌气想随手扔进可回收垃圾桶却又舍不得，最后只好把它重重甩进背包里。  
　　“哟，小哥也玩车么？”check out处的店员旁观了艾伦的一系列举动，大概觉得是遇上了同好，便上前搭起讪。  
　　“唔，算是吧。”艾伦心不在焉地答着。  
　　“那今晚的集会一定不能错过啊！”  
　　“哦？”  
　　“连托斯特都来！喏，”热忱的店员立马用便签写下地址，拍在艾伦手上，“我和你保证，老兄，你决不想错过。”  
　　想了想车库里头那辆好久没动过的GTR，男孩眼神闪了一下——狩猎的本能在他的血管中发出咆哮般的低鸣，艾伦甚至隐约能嗅到那阵机油味。最近运气有够背，祸不单行，破事一堆堆往他的身上砸。真可谓是“misfortunes never come alone”……  
　　把了把刘海，翘课的yanki boy（不良少年）将纸条收进背包，咂咂嘴离开。  
　　  
拉丁文。译为强迫他人为自己做Blow job的人。此处为粗话。


	6. Chapter 6

　　06  
　　“十七岁的小鬼，毛都没长齐也要学别人飚车啊。你他妈车门是不是还要请妈妈帮忙开呀？”  
　　托斯特拎过男孩的驾照瞥了一眼，然后像是看到什么搞笑头条般吹了个口哨，眼神满是不屑地咂咂嘴。  
　　   
　　“操你！”  
　　   
　　托斯特摸了摸下巴，眼前这个傻小子挺有几分意思——头发是规规矩矩的咖啡棕，穿着件帽衫和牛仔裤。绿眼睛有些像猫，眼神却干净得很——规规矩矩地站在车门旁，像个迷路的阔少爷，却学着大人满嘴粗口，故作老道的模样真是有趣。于是不由得多侃了一句：  
　　“哈哈，那也等你学会了脱裤子再说！”  
　　四周又是一阵哄笑。  
　　   
　　正当男人掂量着要怎么耍下这个不知轻重的‘绵羊’（lost sheep）时，耳边一阵刺耳的尖鸣却打断了他的思绪。轮胎塑胶和沥青路面摩出阵阵白烟，好一个漂亮的回旋急刹！  
　　“哟——这不是利威尔嘛，”刻了一膀子纹身的壮汉在看清来着后立即收起了眼角的放肆，端正回表情，“怎么不见你的那辆兰博基尼？”  
　　“送人了。”  
　　“哦，是那家的姑娘有这个福分？”像是突然记起男人洁癖的癖性，托斯特和他保持了些距离，不过态度是明显的讨好，甚至有些挤眉弄眼。见利威尔对自己的搭话兴趣缺缺，便识趣地转了个话题。  
　　“你也来瞧瞧——这个小鬼居然……”  
　　   
　　“那就让他跑一趟。”  
　　“什么……？”托斯特一副“拜托没有搞错吧”的吃惊表情，其余人也被男人这突如其来的发言弄得一愣。  
　　这个穿着简版西装的家伙不是别的哪个谁，便是这条街上有名的黑条子。若不是有利威尔罩着，这帮混混就算是长了一百万个熊心豹胆，也不敢在这条驻扎了海滩警局的街道上如此为非作歹。所以即使是无赖如托斯特，也不得不对他敬畏三分。今晚是个大集会，市里有些名气的车手都来了，只是没想到竟会有两个不速之客。  
　　只是，平日里冷若冰霜，对他们的横行霸道不闻不问的利威尔，怎么偏偏对这小子上起心来？还不辞劳苦特地亲自赶来……难道说这个叫艾伦·耶格尔的德籍小鬼有什么天大来头？大汉的脑子飞速转了起来，却一时半会也思考不出个因果。  
　　见托斯特干愣着不答，利威尔再度开口：“难道这迈阿密的地头蛇也怕输不成？”  
　　这回他的语气里沾了些讽刺，也许连嘴角都带上点笑……天杀的可怕，方才还架着副蛮横姿态的街头霸主不由得打了个冷颤，真是操蛋。张口大骂了句S打头的粗话，抬手甩开一旁的女人，一屁股坐上驾驶位后托斯特便扭动起钥匙，被改装了无数回的那辆“马路杀手”即刻发出一阵轰轰咆哮，“不过说好了啊，这小子若输了，它——”他对着艾伦的白色GTR扬了扬下巴，朝利威尔示意，“可算归我啊。”  
　　“成。”  
　　警示灯转过三个颜色，穿着迷你裙的爆乳妹比出个开始的手势。跑道外的围观人群挤满了人行道，高呼声更是一阵盖过一阵，毕竟是场能让车王出码的好戏，又如何不让人兴奋？  
　　“Let’s roll!”  
　　   
　　结局是不出所料——递上车钥匙的时候，矮个男人在心里苦笑一下。  
　　“怎么，还不认输？第二个转弯的时候，你就已经慢了半秒——”关上车门，他便淡淡地陈述起事实。  
　　“混蛋，不用你管我！”重重地扣上安全带，棕发小子依旧一脸愤愤的表情。（也许是因为丢了新车而烦躁？）  
　　利威尔倒也不气，叹了一声，继续道：“这可不好说，昨天埃尔文送来的合同上白纸黑色写明了抚养权归我。”  
　　“循规蹈矩地活？你还不如让我去吃屎！”  
　　“啊，是让你去吃屎啊。急着找死的蠢货。”  
　　好不容易回到家，墙上挂钟的指针已经滴滴答答走过十二点。利威尔按了按太阳穴，毕竟不比年纪轻轻的毛头小子，白天的工作已经足够让他感到疲惫，而眼下还有这么一个让人操碎心的麻烦精。  
　　   
　　“去洗澡。”  
　　“唔——什么…我……”  
　　“还是想睡走廊？”  
　　见男孩反驳不成，只能咬着牙在一旁瞪着自己赌气，便扔了一套干净睡衣过去。  
　　“洗澡，上床睡觉。明天九点去学校报到。”  
　　“丢了一辆车，就不要再继续丢人了。”


	7. Chapter 7

07  
　　要是乖乖听利威尔的话，那么艾伦·耶格尔就不能被称之为一个耶格尔。叛逆和反抗仿佛遗传因子般，遍布他的身体。当天晚上艾伦就从男人家的窗户里爬了出去，怕男人去自己的房子里找人，去阿尔敏家里寄宿了一晚上。  
第二天上课依旧照常去，但艾伦一次都没有回到家里。  
　　自己的，或者利威尔的，都没有。  
　　也尝试着在外面过夜，在发现自己还能对那些女人正常勃起的时候艾伦松了一口气——所以那些发生的事情都只不过是个意外，但他一想到利威尔却更加心烦意乱，一切都变得索然无味。他甚至没有尝试着插入就穿好衣服落荒而逃，心里好像落下了难以启齿的隐疾。

　　“喂，我说，艾伦你这小子平时不是最闹腾吗，最近怎么安静得像个处男？晚上一起出去玩吗？”同窗约翰凑过来，带着法国佬惯有的一股浓郁的香水味道。  
　　约翰正在追那个同艾伦一起长大，混了一半日本血统的女孩，对艾伦的态度也从刚开始的敌对抗拒变得缓和起来，最近甚至还带了一两分刻意的讨好。  
　　“米卡莎不会来的。”艾伦往旁边坐了一个座位，扶了扶自己的框架眼镜，即使它并没任何的度数。  
　　“我保证——这是个男人的聚会。”约翰没在意艾伦刻意的疏远，从自己口袋里翻出两张ID，“酒精、音乐、女人……还有些别的什么，绝对一样不少。”  
　　艾伦不置可否地“哦”一声，右边的眉毛向上一挑。  
　　“所以，艾伦下次帮我把米卡莎约出来吧……”约翰一脸急切的表情。  
　　本来这件事情根本没有成行的可能性，但恰好最近艾伦的情绪被压抑得厉害，急需一个出口释放。  
　　“好吧，”艾伦放下手里的笔，勉强让自己对着那张马脸露出一个微笑，“我帮你去问。”啊——恋爱真的是个糟糕的东西。他看了眼对面止不住傻笑的同窗，脑子自动地回放起某个家伙的手指和眼神，于是又焦躁地甩了甩头。

　　酒杯碰撞的声音在艾伦的耳边响起，酒精的作用下，他的脑袋晕乎乎的，有女人带着奇怪的香水味和温热的酮体贴上了身，胸口那两块脂肪不时地磨蹭着他手臂上光裸的皮肤。艾伦没拒绝，只是沉默地看着女人那亮晶晶的指甲抓着色子筒，熟练地摇着色子。一个转到六，另一个立在玻璃台面上晃了几圈，落下来的是个漆红的四……还是黑色的五？  
“小帅哥，我们又输了，你又要喝酒哦。”女人的鼻息就凑在艾伦的耳朵边，涂了唇釉的嘴像果酱，声音轻飘飘的，让艾伦每动一下都好像踩在云端。  
　　艾伦抓起酒杯就仰脖把一整杯灌下去，辛辣的酒液已经失去了名字和度数标识，此刻它只是一个发泄的工具，也许还是一种逃离的方式。  
　　“警察！”  
　　“喂，那边的小鬼，我们要检查一下你们的证件。”  
　　几个穿着警服的人拿着警棍和佛罗里达的警察证件忽然闯进包厢里，约翰从自己的口袋里甩出几张卡片，又和进来的警察辩解了几句。他们说了什么艾伦一句都没有听清，只知道自己被几个穿制服的家伙抓了起来，反拷着手，撵上车，在深夜的迈阿密被带进了警局。

　　再次醒来的时候自己被关在一个房间里，手上被有一副明晃晃的手铐，挣扎只能给他的手腕带来更多的磨痕。  
　　他开始感到寒冷，酒精刺激神经之后带来的疼痛和无力让他失去了思考的能力，他不知道时间，也没有能力联系别人，他所能做的就是靠在拘留室的墙壁上，等待着有人帮他交了罚款领他出去。  
　　那个所谓的监护人……他会来吧。  
　　艾伦想到男人跨坐在哈雷机车上，手指握着车把手的样子，也想到男人压在自己身上，失神喘息的样子，又摇了摇自己的头。  
　　他的人生从未如此刻颓丧，就算小时候和母亲过过一段拮据的日子，他也从未感到如此地失控。所有的剧情，都像一辆油门被踩到底的一级方程式，正以350公里每小时的速度朝前冲去。被疲惫击垮了般倒靠在审讯凳上，大男孩有些绝望地闭上了疲乏的眼。  
　　前途是地狱，没有后悔，也不可能回头。  
　　  
　　“小鬼，你在想什么？”  
　　偏偏此时有人替他踩了刹车。  
　　对象是那个糟糕得不能再糟糕的，最近自己总是止不住想起的男人，他的出现仿佛一根救命草。艾伦不得不承认，听到这个声音的时候，他的背脊在一瞬间挺直了，他甚至下意识感到惊喜，即使那个男人的表情是一脸的不情不愿。  
　　“长官，那我先走了。”旁边的警官把手铐的钥匙放到利威尔手里，顺便帮他们带上了门。  
　　现在房间里又只剩他们两个了。  
　　利威尔向艾伦靠近，直接抬手扇了他一耳光，随后手腕翻了个方向，犹豫了一下，却没有下手第二下。  
　　“知道自己在干什么吗，小鬼。”利威尔说话依然是那个声调，听不出有什么大的情绪波动，艾伦的脸上有着一阵火辣辣的痛感。  
　　从来没有人这样地打过他，不管是在风月场里混的母亲，或者是宝贝他宝贝得要命的父亲。他的眼睛直勾勾地盯着利威尔，却什么情绪都没从利威尔的脸上看出来。  
　　“你父亲把你交给我，不是让我来给你交罚款的。”  
　　“Riva…利威尔……警长？抱歉，我也不需要来路不明的人来掌管我的监护权。”艾伦的声音里有疲惫，却听不到认输。刚才的惊喜大概只是误解，这个男人和自己之间，除了孽缘就只有那场一夜情，都不是什么特别光彩的回忆。  
　　“我告诉过你，利威尔是我的名字，身份是你的监护人。头衔是迈阿密警署的警长，也是底下车帮‘调查兵团’的‘兵长’，这些话我不想再说第三遍。”利威尔把艾伦的手铐打开，顺便帮他活动了下已经僵硬的手腕。  
　　“还有什么疑问？”  
　　“啧，真没看出你还是那种哪都要掺一脚的人。”艾伦嗤笑一声，感受着手腕上来自利威尔的温度，是种让人怀念的熟悉感。此刻男孩眼睛里的火焰像是被点燃了，他在接近一些渴望的东西。  
　　“耶格尔，你要是心疼你的GTR，我能帮你弄回来，你要是想纵情声色、一事无成，我也能放手不管，你念的是艺术史，要是以后想搞绘画、音乐，我都能给你提供最好的条件。所以，现在，告诉我，你到底想干什么？”  
　　“我要成为职业赛车手，让那帮嘲笑我的傻逼们无话可说。”没有犹豫，掷地有声。  
　　艾伦的眼睛里是野火燎原。


	8. Chapter 8

08  
　　“我要当车手。”  
　　伏特加的余味扑面而来，弄得洁癖成性的男人有些不快。  
　　利威尔知道眼前的小酒鬼喜欢车，对跑车更是情有独钟。却没料到他想要当车手。  
　　“怎么，反悔了吧。”看着他迟疑的样子，男孩眼里流露出轻蔑的表情，像是在说‘我就知道’般，“你们这些大人都是这样。”  
　　“表里不一，只会说些混账的漂亮话。”  
　　“你也是一样的吧……里维斯②先生，呃。”打了个酒嗝，未成年版本耶格尔的视野愈发地沉，还未听到男人的答复，便脑袋一歪，晕沉沉地睡了过去。  
　　  
　　宿醉的感觉并不好，艾伦是被渴醒的。捂着像是被火烧的胃部，他迷迷糊糊地摸向床头柜想要找水杯。手指胡乱抓了半天没摸到东西，正打算蹬开被子起床，唇瓣却触到了陶瓷的质感，于是他就着对方递上的杯子便喝了起来。温水下肚减缓了太阳穴的疼痛，喉管也被滋润了少许。  
　　“可以。”  
　　什么……以为是幻听，他努力睁着眼睛看向给自己喂水的男人。  
　　“昨天你说的愿望——成为一名职业车手，我愿意帮你去实现。”  
　　“什么？”这回他问出了声。艾伦的脑子此刻还是团浆糊，思维一下子拐不过弯来。  
　　“不过有条件。”  
　　“一，你必须过上正常的作息，按时上课，别乱搞事。”  
　　“二，听我的话。”  
　　“但是！——”  
　　“没有但是，”利威尔的眼睛里沉着坚决，语气更是不容置疑，“No more cute ideas.”  
　　  
　　时间在期盼中过得很快，二月走了是三月，假日转眼间便来临。  
　　这段日子里艾伦安安分分地遵守约定，再没惹过事或无理取闹，也有乖乖地回利威尔规定的那个家（现在他们是名副其实地同居了）。作为犒赏，周末得闲的时候男人会带他去外头跑一跑，甚至在天气好的时候会准许他一个人上山路。  
　　他的作息也日趋稳定，捡回每天默记拉丁语的习惯，一周三次会和利威尔去gym锻炼肌肉。乐事也被新鲜蔬果取代，酒更是被禁止了；基尔希斯坦这个姓氏则是被拉进了利威尔名单的黄色警戒里。  
　　春假开始的前一天晚上，和往常一样下了课后艾伦便开着自己的白色小跑把米卡莎送回家，然后在市中心堵了三十分钟，才稳妥妥地停进利威尔给他买的新车库。进门后他看见玄关处的皮鞋，正疑惑男人的早归——却被客厅茶几上的东西吸引了注意力。  
　　哦，老天。他揉了揉眼睛，确定看见的并非错觉。  
　　茶几上安安静静躺着的是两张去意大利的机票。  
　　“你快生日了不是么？”  
　　拾起机票的指尖微微颤抖，男孩竭力想要抑制住内心的喜悦，硬是摆出一副不太在意的洒脱姿态，只是那雀跃的眼神出卖了他，而内心更是鼓动如雷。多久没有如此开心过了？这个男人啊……总是在不自觉中便能解读自己的心，艾伦甚至想冲上前给对方一个紧紧的拥抱，像树熊一样挂在那副精壮的腰身上。  
　　“谢谢。”他吸了吸鼻子，喏喏出声。  
　　  
　　他们如约去了法拉利的工厂。  
　　红色几乎成就了马拉内罗小镇里的一道独特风景，黑色的跃马，黄色的旗——无所不在。而工厂门口传来的那阵阵机油味和机械的低鸣，更是让人激动不已。和每一个车迷一样，年轻的耶格尔盯着那匹两层楼高的黑色骏马发起呆。  
　　“小鬼，别像个没见过世面的人，给我收敛点。”微红的面颊和闪烁的眼神都在告示着艾伦有点亢奋过头的事实，利威尔伸手拍了拍他的脑袋，让他冷静下来。  
　　成堆的铝锭，不管是八缸还是十二缸，都是从这最普通的材料开始的。在一道又一道的人工加工和机器处理之后，这些铝材变成了精密的零件，随后它们被装配、检测、修整，最终成为一辆辆质量上乘、外形出众的汽车，外面的试车场上新车处女跑的发动机声音简直美妙至极。  
　　“想试试吗？”利威尔抱着胳膊，看着艾伦熠熠生辉的眼睛。  
　　“可以吗？”艾伦简直就是要飞起来了，眼前的男人再一次猜中他的心思，用他的方式，直截了当地戳穿——艾伦不讨厌这种感觉。  
　　利威尔打了个电话，两分钟以后艾伦被人领到试驾场，一辆红色的GT跑车便滑入他视野，轻轻停下，静得像个处子。但艾伦知道，在发动机开始工作以后，它会变得有多么狂野和疯狂。  
　　他手指颤抖着打开车门，摸上方向盘，身上的每一个毛孔似乎都蹿过了微电流，激得他又是一颤。利威尔坐在副驾驶座上，帮艾伦系上安全带，然后再给自己系上。  
　　“别告诉我你在这个时候认怂，”利威尔调整了下自己的坐姿，“让我看看你到底能跑多快，小鬼。”  
　　一口气沉下腹部，鞋底坚定地踩上油门，车速表的红指针猛地向右打转——那是风声，轮胎磨过沥青，咆哮怒吼的马达，心跳，脉冲，身旁男人的呼吸。他跑了两圈，那感觉实在是太过梦幻。摩德纳的阳光明媚得让艾伦眩晕，速度和新皮革的味道的包裹下，一切都是那么意犹未尽。利威尔的眼神看过来：  
　　“有人曾告诉过我——而至今我仍将它当成座右铭：Racing is an art.”  
　　“You are a true creator.”  
　　艾伦瞬间觉得他被拯救了——被这个男人，从泥淖里带出来，进入了天堂。  
　　  
　　他们就下榻在附近的酒店里。  
　　刷过房卡大男孩就不受控制地向男人靠过去。  
　　一定是白天多巴胺分泌过多，哆嗦着开始解纽扣的时候艾伦的思维有些混沌。那个雨夜的记忆又汹涌而来，他进局子里领自己回家时的姿态，驾驭过哈雷和兰博基尼的手，还有今天的经历，它们刺激着艾伦的神经，一点一点地缓慢荼毒、侵入。所有的一切让他的心脏鼓噪着，热度也顺着锁骨攀沿上耳垂。他用毛躁的脑袋从背后蹭起男人的肩胛，用牙齿轻轻扯着外露的一点点衬衣领。  
　　在利威尔的眼里，这不过是一个小鬼的拙劣引诱。他知道一转身就能看见什么：那漂亮的腰线，健康的身体，手感上佳的胸部肌肉，喉结和乳尖。触手可及，又如此致命，这些存在让利威尔也有种欲望在隐隐升腾。  
　　  
　　“做吧。”  
　　他听见那孩子对自己说。  
　　  
Levi’s，牛仔裤品牌，此处为艾伦刻意嘲讽兵长的名字


	9. Chapter 9

09  
　　做么？  
　　他现在是这个小鬼头的监护人，两人的身份足够尴尬。如果说第一次是阴错阳差的误解，那么再上床酿就的可不是一次早餐、一枚钥匙便能化解的孽缘。  
　　可是不做？  
　　利威尔向来都是忠于自身欲求的人，及时行乐更是他的处事忠旨。何况对方的身体那么对他的胃口，而青春期的费洛蒙和冲动更像一层糖霜，包裹其上，连鼻梁上的那些浅浅雀斑看起来都如此秀色可餐。  
　　“嘶——”  
　　当男人还在情欲和理智间摇摆之时，毛躁的小鬼早一步发动了攻击，狠狠咬上男人的后颈。洁白的前牙嵌入上皮组织，幼兽啃食般用力地磨，直到舌尖的味蕾染上一阵腥甜。然后又用唇瓣含住那小块偏白肌肤，安抚般以极缓的速度反复舔舐，像是在尝冰淇淋，说不准是香草味？再不接招便是傻瓜了吧——利威尔眉心一紧，抬手把过那个在自己身后作威作福的棕色脑袋，就是一记深吻。  
　　“唔——呜？！”  
　　没有料想到主动权倒转的男孩有些慌乱，吃惊之余被利威尔趁虚而入，舌头被动地卷起了，腔粘膜被那人以及其情色的手法刷弄着，带出的涎水濡湿了嘴角，把下巴涂得亮晶晶。齿和齿的碰撞让艾伦肩头一缩，液体震荡的声音响彻耳膜，还有一丝淡淡的铁锈味，混着古龙水，交织在二人的唇齿鼻息间。不知不觉中站位也发生的改变——年轻的耶格尔被按着脑袋锁在成年男人的臂膀之内，维持着一副腿根发软，气喘吁吁的姿态。  
　　“醒醒。”  
　　“别被一时的欲望冲昏了头。”你是，我也。那双五又二分之一英尺的修长的腿卡在利威尔要命的部位，起伏的蜜色胸膛也在触手可及的地方，他有些危险地眯着瞳孔，右手顺着男孩的脖颈摸上面颊，轻轻拍了拍。  
　　“欲望。性。有什么不对？”缠上男人脖子的纤长手臂透着温热，佯装老成的调情伎俩青涩又情色，“还是说您不喜欢……”  
　　游走在道德和法律的边缘，你又有什么资格拒绝？他知道他话语背后的意思，一言不发地再次用行动堵上那张言辞直白的嘴。而心却做出了解答：  
　　而怎么可能不喜欢——甚至形容为着迷都不为过。利威尔的旧情人并不少，他和身材曼妙的女郎睡过，也抱过可爱的男孩。可眼前这副身体，却比任何存在都要吸引眼球。不，也并非仅是肉体上的吸引，那动人酮体的背后，那些难以启齿的东西——直逼灵魂的存在。是爱？对于那种无法用物质度量精准的事物，利威尔不确定。一双绿眼睛湿漉漉，目光却执著。它的主人是飓风，是海啸，是来自西伯利亚的冷气流……一切是如此无法预知，脱离轨迹。这个叫做艾伦·耶格尔的家伙啊。  
　　  
　　“今天…呼…是我的生日，”接连两个湿吻的效果彰显出来了，软绵绵架在利威尔身上的小混蛋晕红了一张脸，却还是止不住地喋喋不休，“在Capri③定了私家趴，您愿意载我去么。”  
　　艾伦咬着利威尔的耳垂念出一个地址。1445 16th St, Miami Beach, FL 33139——那是他们的家，一字不差。  
　　“你是在邀我偷情么？”  
　　“没办法，刚才有人拒绝了我。”尚未摆脱年幼感的嗓音又凑了上来，“行行好吧，帅哥，安抚下我受伤的心？”  
　　“谁能这么狠。”利威尔亲了亲他的前额，带着情欲的视线压进那篇薄荷绿里，“我们先去里头把你洗洗干净。”  
　　窗外传来微弱的雷鸣，骤雨即将来临。  
　　  
　　衣物除去一半的时候，他们在浴室里就着淋浴喷头的热水便做了起来。  
　　温暖的水顺着偏长的睫毛滴落在艾伦的锁骨上，然后一路跌至乳尖。男人咬上那儿，报复般吮了吮，用犬齿碾过浅色乳晕，留下个充血的印痕。掌心更是蛮狠地一路攻城，从脊椎骨开始朝下攀沿，揉捏过挺翘的臀；顺着侧腰转而用拇指轻轻刮起男孩腹部那层薄薄的肌肉，以及人鱼线。又用指尖摸过那个微微翘起、泛起淡绯溢出前液的小孔，却只是反复搓揉着那个伞状部位，不再施予其他抚摸。  
　　“唔——嗯——”任男人宰割的‘受害者’扬起下巴，拉出一道漂亮的颈线，小巧的喉结蠕动着发出动情的喟叹。而得不到充足的爱抚让男孩变得十分焦虑，双手紧扣利威尔的肩膀，他甚至踮起脚尖向男人的身体贴过去，企图捕获更多的摩擦。  
　　这场情事主导者却足够恶劣，单手玩弄着对方的龟头不说，另一只手捏上方才被啃得红肿、正不知疲惫挺立在上的胸前。顺着胸线，由外向内地挤压，撮弄。  
　　蒸汽。灯光。水声。呻吟和轻喘。  
　　艾伦的目光所及之处，视野一片模糊，感官能够捕捉到的，只有对方那副同样被欲求烧得发烫的身子。他的大腿根部又酸又麻，快感一点一点汇聚在小腹，后头也开始了有规律的收缩。明明什么都没射，却有种湿滑粘稠的错觉，好像下体被谁舔舐过一般。再也忍不住了，男孩哆嗦着手，顺着本能想要向下摸去，却被利威尔按住了。  
　　“背过去，这里可没有润滑剂。”  
　　“不…”费劲地捡回为数不多的思考，艾伦喘着气说，“我想看着您。”  
　　顺着瓷砖墙缓缓跌坐在地上，将双腿撑开至一个极致的角度，他咬着红肿的下唇抬了抬上目线，目光迷茫地望向男人。后穴那块在不知道的时候已经濡湿了，正不知疲倦地吐着的汁水粘稠且透明，明显的雄性气息扑面而来。利威尔知道那不是沐浴乳，更不会是水雾，眼神不由得一沉。  
　　“他们说…如果不停地扩张，兴奋后就会自动分泌肠液……”  
　　所以说你总在这样自慰么？在兄弟会的宿舍里？还是在回家后关上的门的床铺上？用手指，和电动棒，咬着被单……在插入中一边耻辱一边体验快感？  
　　“就这么想被操么。”被我。男人握过那只正费力地自我摆弄着臀肉的手，搂起男孩将那两长腿抗过自己的肩头，挨过去直接便用柱身朝那个地方擦了起来。性器和性器碰撞得那么猛烈，利威尔那明显要粗上好些圈的权杖发狠地顶上艾伦掩在浅色耻毛间的软球，水和更多的体液混杂在二者之间，很快他们的下体都稠得一塌糊涂。  
　　“不……”哪里受过这样的刺激，过度的玩弄让尚未成年的小家伙终于承受不住哑着嗓子开始求饶，愈发强烈却又无法实现的宣泄感、穴道中骚动难耐的空虚、肿胀得发痛的乳尖和唇……身体的一切都在缴械投降，“求求您——我——”  
　　“成人快乐。”  
　　粗重的吐息舔上艾伦的耳骨，每一个节拍都打入男孩心里。  
　　男人如其所愿地长驱而入，挺进深处，用手指撑着那张撩人的嘴来来回回抽插了好几轮，然后一记深捅，热烈地喷洒着释放。  
　　后来他们在床上又做了一次，男人射出的精液冲击到不可思议的深度，烫得甬道受不了刺激般地收缩。艾伦的小腹被填得很满，微微鼓起的样子让他有种会怀孕的错觉，肉穴也像含不住般一张一合地吐着乳白汁水。他的嗓子因为呻吟而变得喑哑，四肢更是无比酸软。因为疲惫而赖在床上的男孩像猫，温顺地依偎在男人身旁。  
　　  
　　 “也许现在聊这个话题并不合适，不过，”有谁把什么东西挨着他的脑袋旁轻轻放下，金属的触感擦过肌肤。可是艾伦眼皮沉得紧，来不及看便沉入了梦境的海。  
　　“我要的，大概并非只是一夜情而已。”  
那个声音似乎如此说道。

Capri是意大利南部的一个小岛，也是迈阿密海边一处高级住宅区的名字。此处为双关。  
艾伦和兵长那段话的意思是：因为兵长对艾伦之前的邀请沉默不语，于是艾伦换了个身份和利威尔玩role play，希望兵长能摆脱监护人的责任。“有人拒绝了我”指的便是兵长。而后面兵长还是决定顺从欲望，和艾伦滚床单。“洗洗干净”即是性暗示也表示他接受了艾伦role play的提议。←资料由谷娘提供。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
　　艾伦睡得很沉。四肢却仿佛被抽离了重量，整个人漂浮在空气之上。空间被扭曲了，一阵光影变幻后他看见了些残破的画面：  
　　那大概是一个梦——迷糊之间他看见另一个自己，换了衣衫，身边还站了个男人，一样的刘海和削发，白色的衬衣被烫得熨帖，领巾被系得漂亮，翘着腿坐在沙发上的姿态和利威尔如出一辙。拇指和四指稳稳地握着茶杯的杯沿，大腿和手臂都在军服的包裹之下，但不用看艾伦也知道，那里藏着惊人的力量。

　　“兵长！”梦里的自己这么喊着对方，“我喜欢您！”和自己相似的少年脸颊泛红，一定是发烫了，而心里多半是忐忑和羞涩参半。  
　　艾伦不知道自己为什么这样，他确实对这个男人抱以非比寻常的好感，但却很少产生如梦境中的自己一样的心情，但这种感觉，却是如此清晰可感，就好像自己亲身经历一般。  
真实到无法提出任何怀疑。  
　　“不行。”利威尔把自己的红茶杯举起来，将手掌覆盖在杯子上方，半张脸被阴影遮着，看不清楚究竟是什么样的心情。  
　　“别被幼稚的心情主宰，也别被瞬间的错觉影响，小鬼。”  
　　“我要的，是更为深远的东西。”  
——是什么？梦境中的少年还来不及发问，他就这样又被无形的引力拉了回来。

　　一束阳光透过纱窗的缝隙照射进来，唤醒了熟睡中的艾伦。  
　　梦境里的触感还未散去，似乎抬抬指尖就能碰到那个认真喝红茶的男人，但在现实世界里，那个会给自己买早餐的男人却已经离开了他。身边床单凹陷下去的痕迹和残余的些许的男性香水的味道显示利威尔走的时间还不长，许是一刻钟，许是半小时，但艾伦抬手触碰到的却是空空荡荡。  
　　他的监护人、与他保持着暧昧关系的男人把他一个人放在这里，像一件忘记带走的行李。他只给艾伦留下了一把兰博基尼的钥匙，一张回去的机票和一个选择。  
　　金属制品不会说话，机票也不会。  
　　艾伦看着窗外的阳光，想起前一天晚上他们还在这个房间的角角落落里身体交错，以最近的距离亲吻拥抱，像一辆缺少汽油的汽车和加油栓一样密不可分，就觉得心里也像自己的床边一样空空荡荡，失去了着落点。

　　只留下一个没有解答的谜题。  
　　“深远的东西”——利威尔的追求，究竟是什么？  
　　  
　　假期结束，艾伦该面对的是接踵而来的各项期中考试，而利威尔的工作似乎也堆积了一大堆，每天早出晚归，早上两个人一个出门一个进门的时候才能偶尔打个照面，利威尔的面容显得疲惫，眼睑下青黑一片，似乎遇到了什么了不得的疑难案件。  
　　他们很少说话，像是一种莫名的心照不宣，但有些事情却没有消退，反而像在春天日渐升高的温度里疯狂生长的霉菌，郁郁葱葱，长成了一片绿色的小森林。艾伦的心里有着按捺不住的感情，说不清道不明，却日日梗塞在他的胸口，像被巨石碾压，难以透过气来。  
　　  
并不仅仅是喜欢而已。  
不是起司蛋糕，不是sprite，也不是兰博基尼或法拉利。大男孩知道那是种难以捕捉的情绪，美刀换不来，也不是任何人都能够赋予。  
那么是性？不，男人拒绝得很明确。  
　　托利威尔的福，艾伦那些青春期末端的焦虑和空洞，渴望和欲求，似乎都被充实了。灵魂中丢失的部分：来自长者的指导，对自身的认可，还有情人般的关爱，也逐一得以实现。父亲离世后最堕落的时光里，对方也没有放弃过自己——在高速驰骋的原野之上，他看见男人给自己开拓出的道路。  
　　所有的一切，那个叫利威尔的男人都给予了。  
他承认自己被吸引着，从情感到肉体；他也承认自己的诱惑背后的细小阴谋：一旦涉猎到性，以及肌肤之亲，就再离不开了吧。艾伦希望利威尔对他产生欲望，最好像中毒一样深陷，直到无法拒绝，再不能脱离。  
　　而那个人也的确如愿以偿抱了自己，没有像预想的脚本中那般沉于本能。  
　　他留给自己一扇充通往无限可能的门，艾伦捏了捏掌心中的金色小牛④，却一时间找不到开启方式。

　　“我觉得我们该好好谈谈。”期中考结束，沉不住气的到底还是艾伦，他给利威尔发了短信，却没得到回信。  
　　他手里拿着PS4的手柄操纵着屏幕上的赛车，牛仔短裤下的两条长腿不断晃荡着，等待着利威尔从警局回来。  
　　凌晨两点，门终于被打开。利威尔的脸上带了些微的惊诧，但很快收了回去，恢复他最常见的那副波澜不惊的表情。  
　　“我没什么好跟你谈的，除非你考虑清楚了给我结果。现在快去睡觉。”利威尔按了按自己的太阳穴，往柜子里摸玻璃杯倒水喝。口袋里的手机打破了凌晨两人之间尴尬的气氛，一张戴着眼镜的脸出现在屏幕。  
　　“啧，她什么时候给我设的来电照片……”是利威尔在警局里的同事韩吉，利威尔向艾伦做了个噤声的动作，“死眼镜，什么事情？”  
　　“记录查过了？”   
“好了，我知道了。”利威尔的声音里带了点沙哑的意味，艾伦给他倒了温水递过去，“剩下的我会查清楚的。”  
　　“他？”利威尔接过水杯，看了艾伦一眼，“找机会我会跟他说，等真相出来了以后。”  
利威尔挂了电话，看着自己眼前的艾伦，总觉得不可思议，艾伦身上的有些东西已经被改变了，变得更加……吸引人。  
　　艾伦没回去睡觉，依然站在他的前面，男孩已经成年，脸上却还带着几分干净和稚气，绿色的眼睛望着他，里面的情绪满溢，眼底深藏的不是温驯的家养动物，而是难以抵挡的洪水猛兽。  
　　  
　　“您至少应该给我一个机会。”  
　　“难道不想听听答复么？”艾伦一步步走近利威尔，从自己的口袋里摸索着什么。  
　　“车钥匙，”艾伦把兰博基尼的钥匙放在利威尔眼前晃荡，“我收下了。”  
　　“这不是一时的脑壳发热，也不是被性欲驱使做出的决定。”艾伦的一字一句都说得笃定非常，“把你的车交给我。我会成为最好的车手。”  
　　“‘深远的东西’——您的问题，我思考了很久，依旧不明白。”艾伦话语，注视着利威尔的直白，眼神却又如烈焰，不容拒绝，燃烧炙热。  
　　“可是。”  
　　“我年轻得很，”他向着利威尔又走了一步，“往后有着漫长的时光来寻找答案。”  
　　“您容忍过我这么多回，那么今次也——”  
　　“所以请您，至少相信我。”  
　　  
　　“就像我相信着您那样。”  
　　“请让我成为您未来的一部分，我想和您一起生活。”  
　　  
　　这是二人相识以来，男孩对他说过最坦诚的一段话，利威尔看见过那双猫瞳一样的翡翠绿流露出的各种神情：不甘、忿恨、喜悦和骄傲；也曾有幸见过它们被情欲打湿的模样，可是今天不同。今天的它们闪烁着一种叫做信任的光芒，真金难换，弥足珍贵。男人把手机放进自己的口袋，终于露出了在春假之后的第一个笑容，即使在凌晨的灯光下它难以察觉，但释然和快乐发自内心，完完全全地被那双深色的眼睛表露出来。他们彼此凝视了一会，某种情感在空气中加温，发酵，变得深刻。  
　　伸手把艾伦揽过来，男人将眼前这个高自己足足一个脑袋的大男孩紧紧箍在怀抱中。  
　　“好吧，听你的。”  
都是你的。车也好，还有这个。微微施力，他将那个毛躁脑袋按在左心房的位置。  
那上头标记着艾伦·耶格尔的姓与名。

兰博基尼的Logo就是金色的斗牛，这里指的是车钥匙。


	11. Chapter 11

11  
　　生活似乎终于进入新的篇章。回归了正常相处模式后艾伦似乎多了份伴侣的自觉。虽然利威尔依旧早出晚归，连周末都经常不见人影。但艾伦却不会再乱发脾气或胡思乱想，甚至连学校里的朋友都对他的脱胎换骨感到惊奇。  
　　“你小子该不会是拍拖了吧。”  
　　“哟，没想到耶格尔也会被饲养呀。”约翰曾这般讥讽过艾伦，“这么久不理你，她一定是劈腿了。”  
　　“不是饲养，”他倒也不气，“是一起生活。”  
　　而且对象是“他”，不是“她”。

　　可是生活又是一场终点不明的车赛，没有指示牌，没有导航，谁也不知道下一个拐角会遇到什么。是天降洪福，又或者是命运女神的又一场玩笑？  
所以当男人接连着五天没有消息的时候，艾伦终于不安起来。而几天后他又收到一份快件，里头东西不多，是利威尔的警徽和手表，还有一封信：

“给艾伦，  
　　关于你父亲的死亡，据现场资料显示，有几个疑点需要调查。局里收集的证物有被盗换的痕迹，看得出手法专业，非常人所能，可能与托斯特背后的人物有关，我决定私下调查。  
　　如果你收到这封信，证明我的设想并不假，也说明我现在处于不能自救的状况。  
　　即时请联系韩吉·佐伊。联系方式在背面。  
　　不用担心。  
　　又及，想你。  
L”

艾伦的心停了半拍，掌心泌出一层薄汗，脑海顷时一片空白，胸口隐隐作痛。那种感觉又来了，无助、迷失，世界在眼前倒退，黑暗中有东西牵绊住脚跟——将他拖向深渊。眼眶涩得很，却是掉不下泪来。母亲离世的时候，父亲车祸的时候，现在……

　　“一直在失去。想要的东西…从未拥有过。”  
　　“想和您一起生活。”  
　　  
　　半个月前说过的话语还在耳边，但一瞬间似乎成为了苍白无力的承诺。艾伦感受到了自己的无力与脆弱。他这么年轻，他有青春，有着挥霍的资本，但作为挥霍的回报，他暂时还站在人生的起点，他什么都没有。  
　　握着信的手在颤抖，额头上也有冷汗冒出。  
　　利威尔不在这里，不在他身边，不知道在哪里，是生是死，处境暂时安全或是危险。他什么都不知道，什么都无法把握。  
　　  
　　——不能慌，不能逃避。他选择了信任我，他将信件托付给我——我是耶格尔。在作为艾伦之前，我是他的耶格尔。默默念着这句话，前牙将下唇碾得发白，深深吸一口气，年轻的猎人迅速作出了抉择，稳住指尖在智能机上键入了一个陌生号码。  
　　  
而此刻，迈阿密万里晴空下的另一头，在上演着同样节拍的剧情：  
　　“哦，利威尔、利威尔。”这个满脸得意，正用沙哑声音做作地咏叹着的糙汉是托斯特，他那副贼眉鼠眼的表情里满是藏不住的幸灾乐祸。  
　　“利威尔，呵！——大人物！”大概是故意，他又慢悠悠地拉着嗓子喊了被麻绳反绑在椅子上的男人一声，才道，“想不到吧，你也有栽的一天。”  
　　“认识几个贩军火的就以为自己了不得？”  
　　“你以为做得周全，还有埃尔文罩着。可是呀，”托斯特从上往下地睥睨着，抬起腿朝利威尔的膝盖狠狠踹了一脚，“到头来也不过是一只下水道里的鼠辈罢了，‘宪兵团’居然也敢惹？！”  
　　“觉得自己车开得快？呸！还不是老子让着你！”这些年被压抑的怒火总算是得到了发泄的机会，他一把拎起利威尔的头发，然后给了记右勾拳，直直撞上对方的鼻梁。  
　　“怎么，连话都说不利索了？”大汉得意地啐了一口，见男人一声不吭，似觉无趣，又向一旁的喽啰吆喝道，“凯恩，给他来点水！”

利威尔的头脑很清醒，虽然尘土和血稠在一块的感觉并不好，面部的骨骼也在叫嚣着疼痛。是自己大意，低估了托斯特的脑子，没想到这男人竟然有胆伏击自己……不过，这也证明了假想，格里沙的死果然蹊跷，而能操纵迈阿密的地头蛇，掰手指都知道嫌疑人是谁。  
肯定不是自己，也不会是警局。那么是埃尔文？不，那个男人不会这么不识时务，况且杀害格里沙并无好处，毕竟唯独让他念念不忘的玛丽，是艾伦母亲的远亲。那么所有矛头都指向一处——‘宪兵团’后面的大老板。  
还的确不是自己能惹的对象。不过，从他们手上赢回一个真相，却并非不可。毕竟他是利威尔。曾经因为了无牵挂而强大，而现在他有了牵挂，却有了更强的力量。  
　　“那就……比一比。”被血块堵着的喉咙有些发哑，他咳了咳。  
　　“什么？！”  
　　“怎么？不敢？”利威尔的语气依然是冷得不能再冷。  
　　“我说比一场。”男人吊起来的眼角过着狼一般的凶光，“street race。”  
　　“你说我不够快，我们就来赌一局。”


	12. Chapter 12

12  
　　韩吉·佐耶喝了口咖啡，扫了眼墙上的时钟。现在不是该她工作的点，可是偏偏事情太多太棘手，让她不得不主动留下来加班。自己的那个上司离奇失踪，大概被留在一个不知道角落的地下室里，被那些流氓们粗暴地对待着，以报过去的一箭之仇。  
　　她不知道他被关在哪里，邮箱里跳出一封新邮件的提醒，韩吉下载附件的时候摘下眼镜揉了下眼睛，然后瞥到电脑屏幕上下载完自动播放的视频，又再次摘下眼镜揉了下眼睛。  
　　  
　　她从未见男人这么狼狈过。  
　　脸上带着血污，衬衫被扯得凌乱，所能见到的皮肤上都是青紫一片，双手被反绑在椅子后面，根本没有挣扎的余地。如果不是那两只眼睛在房间昏暗的灯光下依然如虎狼般锐利而充满杀气，韩吉几乎无法断定这就是平日里不管在警局还是在地下街都做事带着点肆无忌惮的利威尔。  
　　“看见了吧？佐耶警官，这是你们赫赫有名的利威尔警长。”托斯特带着刀疤的丑恶嘴脸晃进镜头，“在我——托斯特手里。”  
　　托斯特走得离镜头更远一些，到利威尔身旁，拿了把匕首往男人被禁锢的手臂上划了一刀，衬衫的布帛被割裂的声音在那个阴暗的房间里清晰可闻，有殷红的血珠从布料的缝隙间渗出来，利威尔却一声都没哼，仍然一脸面无表情地看着镜头。  
　　“妈的，托斯特这个混蛋！”韩吉几乎要把自己的杯子里的咖啡洒出来。敲门声骤然响起，最初还是有礼貌的三下，几秒钟韩吉没作出反应后，敲门声变成了狂风暴雨，韩吉能够想像门外的人究竟有着怎样的焦急情绪。韩吉把视频暂停去开门，看见艾伦·耶格尔——那个利威尔的被监护人、年轻的小家伙，正浑身湿漉漉地站在外面，他身上的每一寸布料都在滴水，但他本人却对此丝毫不在意，眼睛直勾勾地盯着韩吉电脑屏幕上被暂停的利威尔。利威尔骑过的哈雷被停在停车棚里，头盔被随意地搁放着。外面下着大雨，艾伦的那双绿色眼睛里，也早已倾盆。不是满溢的悲伤，也不是疼痛，那是一个捕猎者的眼睛才会有的光芒——愤怒、坚定、永不止息。  
　　  
　　“打扰了，佐耶小姐，利威尔给了我这个。”艾伦竭力维持着基本礼数，可话语里没有多少抱歉的意味，他的眼睛捕捉到了最关键的信息，目光再也移不开韩吉的电脑屏幕。  
　　“播下去。”艾伦甚至没接过韩吉递给他的干毛巾，直接走到电脑面前用那双湿漉漉的手按下了空格键。他擦过韩吉的一瞬间韩吉觉得他像极了利威尔——杀气腾腾、随时准备给敌人致命一击。  
　　犹如一匹出征的头狼。  
　　  
　　托斯特僵硬的动作被恢复了，艾伦一边用干毛巾擦拭着自己的头发一边死死盯着屏幕上的利威尔。  
　　“不如用我们最擅长的方式来解决问题——干净利落，你知道这是我们这行的做事风格。”托斯特的脸上挤出一个笑容，却得到了反效果。  
　　“赛车，street race，我最擅长的，利威尔只是个门外汉。”托斯特坐在利威尔旁边的被割破皮露出海绵的皮沙发上，假惺惺地清了清嗓子，“当然不是利威尔跟我比，我还是很讲求公平的……看在上帝的份上，我怎么会让半个废人来跟我比呢。”  
　　“派出一个车手，两周后来我的地盘。要是你们赢了，人，还你；要是输了……”托斯特的手在利威尔的脖子上比划了一下，“你们知道会是什么结果。”  
　　视频的镜头开始上下摇晃，屏幕变成了一片雪花，进度条到了底。  
　　  
　　“让我去。”艾伦咬牙切齿，似乎想要把自己的牙龈咬断，“我去比赛。”  
　　“你？你输过他吧？”韩吉既没答应，也没回绝，只阐述了一个事实。  
　　而这个事实多少令人有点泄气。  
　　“还是让埃尔文去吧。”韩吉正要拨打电话，却被男孩拦住——艾伦正以一种令人毛骨悚然的眼神看着他。太过凶狠，以致让人无法逃脱，甚至不能移开半分。  
　　“电话开免提，我来说。”艾伦单手撑着办公桌，表情平静不起波澜，只有眼睛里泄露出风起云涌。  
　　“史密斯先生，我知道您。”  
　　“这片区域里等和利威尔齐名的‘团长’，我也一直久仰您的大名。”  
　　“但这次，我一定要亲自去把利威尔带回来，请让我过去。”  
　　“利威尔为我做了那么多，包括这次，也是为我而受制于人，如果我不能过去，那么他做的一切都没有意义——说明我还是那个毛头小子，什么都不懂，什么都承担不起，不配他的保护，更不配——做他的……恋人。”  
　　电话那头的呼吸变得深沉起来，艾伦焦急地等待着埃尔文的回答。  
　　三分钟过去，当艾伦认为希望基本消失的时候，那头的声音传过来：“好吧，艾伦，我答应你的请求。”  
　　“不过，你的车技，这两周里就交给我来调教了。”  
　　  
　　两周实在太短，埃尔文只能把最基本的技能教给艾伦。好在艾伦在之前就有不少开车的经验，再加上过去利威尔的指导和天生的好悟性，两周之内他提高得很快。  
　　到了比赛的时候，利威尔被三个人看押着，屈辱地跪在地上。  
　　“利威尔，你说他们会不会来？”托斯特靠在自己的车门旁，慢条斯理地戴着手套，轻蔑地俯视着利威尔满是伤痕的脸。很多伤口已经结痂了，有些大概会留下一辈子的疤痕。托斯特吹了声口哨，享受着难得的好心情。  
　　“嘁。”利威尔从鼻子里发出鄙视的哼声，懒得再多说一个字。  
　　  
　　“哦，他们来了。”  
　　黑色的布加迪威龙姿态优雅地滑过转弯，车门轻启，首先下来的是埃尔文，然后是韩吉，都还在利威尔的假想范围之内，没出什么岔子。  
　　“哦，原来是埃尔文呀，‘团长’大人终于肯露面了，那么比赛开始吧。”托斯特撸了下自己的袖子，准备开车门。  
　　“跟你比赛的不是我。”埃尔文依然有着天地崩塌仍然不变脸色的从容，侧了侧头，暗示自己的身后，一辆Reventon飞驰而来，车上的驾驶员减速、停车，在象征起点的白线前零点一米的地方停了下来，“是他。”  
　　  
　　车窗摇下来，一双绿眼睛哪里都不看，只望着利威尔。  
　　“什么——这小鬼？！”半身跨进车的男人发出了不可置信的惊呼。  
　　而对此感到诧异并不止托斯特一个，黑发男人抬起头，回应对方的目光中闪过刹那的错愕。但几乎是一瞬，外界的纷扰被清退，疼痛感也消失。世界仿佛停止运转，时间轴被拉长了半个世纪。他听见他那猫科动物一般狡猾，又拥有犬系般耿耿忠心的年轻恋人，用眼神在说：

　　——抱歉，让您久等了。


End file.
